Cold snow and hot chocolate
by Misura
Summary: [YxO, AxK] It snows outside, but circumstances force Yohji to leave the house anyway. [finished]
1. Chapter 1

Cold snow and hot chocolate

Warnings/notes : Yohji x Omi, Aya x Ken [in the background]. fluff. Aya being a bit ooc perhaps.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 9th march 2003, by Misura, original plot conceived at a snowy day in december 2002, adapted for a more happy and final ending at 6th march 2003

part 1 of 2 or 3 parts

for Kinneas, I hope you like it.

**********

"Really, Aya, I feel just fine." Ken said.

Aya looked rather unconvinced. Yohji couldn't blame him really. Ken looked seriously ill, only he was too stubborn to admit it.

"Mou, Kenken, a bit of rest never hurt anyone." he remarked. "Why don't you stay home for one day? We can manage without you."

"I am perfectly all right." Ken insisted, rising from his seat. Unfortunately for him, this triggered an attack of vertigo even he couldn't ignore. Swaying on his legs, he grabbed the back of his seat, while Aya sprinted over to his side, making worried noises.

"Perfectly all right, eh?" Yohji sniggered. 

"You should be in bed right now, Ken." Aya stated. "We will close the shop and leave a note to tell our customers why we're not open. They'll understand."

"Why close the shop?" Yohji asked. "You or Omi can take his shift, can't you?"

"I will stay home to take care of Ken, of course." Aya glared at Yohji. "As to Omi ; he has had a lot of homework on top of his assignments for work recently, so I allowed him to sleep late this morning. He more than earned it and I'm not going to wake him up for work."

"Sure, I understand." Yohji said. 

"Good." Aya gave him a curt nod. "You can go and get some medicines for Ken."

He had started to drag a still feebly protesting Ken in the direction of their rooms.

"But it's snowing!" Yohji protested. "And I thought we had some medicines in the bathroom."

"Ken used those already." Aya explained. "Only he didn't take them in the right amount and at the right times. This time I will make sure he does."

Ken looked pleadingly at Yohji, who quickly looked away. In general one did not interfere when Aya had set his mind to something. Like now. Ken would just have to bear with it. If he hadn't tried to keep on going for so long instead of admitting he felt unwell, all this wouldn't have happened.

__

It's your own fault, Yohji mouthed at Ken.

__

Coward, Ken mouthed back. _You're just scared of Aya._

Yohji smiled and nodded. Everyone in his right mind was scared of Aya. No shame in that.

"All right then, you go and put poor Kenken to bed, while I get him some medicines to swallow. I'll leave Omi a note to explain where everyone is and to tell him he shouldn't make too much noise. And I'll be sure to get some extra stuff in the highly likely case I get ill too, by going out in this kind of weather." 

As soon as Aya had closed the door behind him and Ken, Yohji sat down again and poured himself another cup of coffee. He was not going to go out there without at least something hot to keep him warm.

__

If Omi was here I would make some hot chocolate instead. He dislikes coffee, mildly despises tea and claims milk is something for little kids, which he isn't. So he drinks hot chocolate whenever he needs something to warm him up.

Yohji felt the warm glow of coffee spread from his stomach to the rest of his body.

__

I wouldn't mind warming Omi up either. He's just so vulnerable and adorable and - completely out of reach. I should really stop thinking about him this way.

Since he was going to the shops anyway, Yohji decided to check if they needed any other things.

__

Hmm, plenty of food still here. Maybe some drinks. Oh, and cocoa-powder for Omi, probably. I wonder if his lips taste like chocolate too. Well, I'll probably never find out.

Sighing Yohji pushed open the door to reveal the world covered in white. He already felt the melting snowflakes sliding down his neck.

__

If I'm going to be ill, I have to make sure I'm not going to be nursed by Aya too. That man's an absolute tyrant, judging by the way he treats Kenken. I bet Omi would be lots nicer. Having Omi take care of me might not even be too bad.

-to be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Cold snow and hot chocolate

Warnings/notes : Yohji x Omi, Aya x Ken [in the background]. fluff. Aya being a bit ooc.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 13th march 2003, by Misura, original plot conceived at a snowy day in december 2002, adapted for a more happy and final ending at 6th march 2003

part 2 of 3 or 4 parts

for Kinneas, I hope you like it.

My sincere thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter. Since this is supposed to be a birthday-present for Yohji-kun, I'm afraid Aya and Ken will remain in the background, especially now that Ken's ill. If you expect Omi and Yohji to drink some hot chocolate together later on, you're absolutely right. It's kind of obvious from the title, I guess.

**********

It was quite some time later when Yohji made his way home again. It had been much busier at the shops than he had expected at this early hour. Early to Yohji's standards, that was.

_I never knew getting groceries was so much hard work. Just how many people tried to make me loose my place in the row? And nearly all of them women._

Women, in Yohji opinion, were not supposed to be either vicious or snappy. Not to him at any rate. He fought to protect them after all!

_Well, more or less. Of course I fight to protect my friends' lifes too. Wouldn't want any harm to come to Ken or Omi. We may not always agree, but that doesn't mean we don't like eachother._

He began walking a bit faster. It had stopped snowing and the world was covered in a thick white carpet. Fortunately for Yohji the footpad had been cleared at most places.

_I wonder if Omi's up already. Maybe I could bring him breakfast in bed if he isn't. Aya wouldn't approve but Aya will be too busy with Ken to notice. Besides, what harm can there be in it?_

_I'd do the same for him, if he had had a hard day's work. Probably. Possibly. Maybe._

Yohji sighed. He was nearly at the place he had come to call home now.

_All right, so I wouldn't do the same thing for Aya. I might do it for Ken though._

He was a few hundred metres away from the door when the snowball hit him, accompanied by a soft giggle that was unmistakably Omi's. Until a lump of ice-cold, melting snow slid down his spine, Yohji actually hadn't minded much. 

_Eeeeek, that's cold! Why couldn't he have aimed for some other part of my body?_

He slowly turned around, the shopping bags still in his hands.

Omi stood not too far away from him, smiling innocently. "Good afternoon, Yohji-kun."

Yohji tried to glare at him, he really did. Omi did not seem to notice it. "Hello, Omi. I see you are awake at last." He did manage a light sneer in his voice. Omi seemed oblivious to that as well.

"Yes." He beamed at Yohji. "Wasn't it nice of Aya to let me sleep late for once?"

"Very nice." Yohji mumbled sourly, wishing he had thought of proposing it.

_If I had, Aya probably would've vetoed it. Not fair. _

"And I dreamt real nice too." Omi gushed. "Shall I tell you what about?"

_Yes. Do tell. Was I in there? Though I know you'd never dream about me the way I dream about you, it would be nice to hear you think of me._

Some more snow dripped down his back, reminding Yohji he hadn't started this conversation to discuss Omi's dreams, no matter how interesting the subject might be.

He brushed some of the remaining snow from the back of his head. "Later we can talk about your dreams. Right now I want to know who threw this snowball."

Omi smiled a bit broader and replied wide-eyed. "Why, Yohji, do you think I did it? How can you even think of such a thing!" While protesting his innocence, Yohji noticed Omi slowly edging a bit closer in the direction of the door.

"Weeell, I don't see anyone else around." Yohji replied, mirroring Omi's movements thus in effect blocking his escape-route. Omi narrowed his eyes and changed tactics.

"And what if I did? I need to practice my aim after all. And you make such a nice big target. It's not like a bit of snow's going to do you any harm."

"No?" Yohji crooked his head, grinning, scooping up some snow in his glove. "If you say so ..."

"Uhm. That is to say ..." Omi stammered, realizing he might just have chosen the wrong argument. He had no time to think of another one before Yohji's rather badly made snowball impacted on the left shoulder of his jacket. "Yohji-kun!"

"An eye for an eye, chibi!" Yohji laughed. He stopped laughing as a considerably bigger snowball hit him squarely on the breast. "Hey! That's not fair!"

A third snowball hit him instants later.

_Hmm, what does he need to practice his aim for? _

"If it's a snowfight you want, a snowfight you'll get!" Yohji yelled indignantly, dropping the second bag next to the first, briefly praying nothing would get wet.

Omi rolled his eyes mockingly and giggled again.

_He sounds actually cute when he does that. Not like some feather-headed girl, but really nice._

After that thought, his mind focused on more important things like : how to dodge Omi's projectiles while getting enough time to aim his own.

-to be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Cold snow and hot chocolate

Warnings/notes : Yohji x Omi, Aya x Ken [in the background]. fluff. Aya being a bit ooc.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 18th march 2003, by Misura, original plot conceived at a snowy day in december 2002, adapted for a more happy and final ending at 6th march 2003

part 3 of 4/5 parts [:-(] 

for Kinneas, I hope you like it.

**********

Aya frowned as he looked on the clock. Surely getting some simple groceries couldn't take that long, even considering it was Yohji?

"How are you feeling, Ken?" he asked, noticing his patient had woken up again from his short nap. "Any better yet?"

After a moment's consideration (to make it look like he had actually thought about the question) Ken bobbed his head. "Much better. In fact, I feel great. So why can't we - "

"You stay right there where you are, Ken Hidaka!" Aya said sharply as Ken started to get up. "You may think you're better again, but whether you really are is quite a different matter."

"Well, and who's going to determine that matter huh, if it isn't me?" Ken replied, with a sinking feeling he knew the answer to that.

"I am." Aya said smugly, confirming Ken's fears. "And right now, I think you need some more rest."

Taking the hint, Ken sighed and closed his eyes again. Maybe once Yohji returned he could make his escape somehow, but at the moment he was completely helpless against Aya.

_Why does he have to be so incredibly protective of me? I'm not made of glass! I admit it's kind of sweet he takes such care of me though....._

*****

Aya found himself smiling softly as he looked down on Ken's sleeping face. 

_So vulnerable and so ultimately precious ; I would never allow any harm to come to him._

Taking a look at the clock again, he decided the same did not go for Yohji.

_If he's wasting his time flirting with some woman, while Ken lies here -not exactly dying, but still in some serious discomfort- I'm going to kill him! Slowly._

Omi would probably object to that though, Aya considered. Omi seemed to have a bit of a crush on the worthless, good for nothing blond for some mysterious reason Aya couldn't fathom.

_Speaking of Omi ... I wonder if he's up yet. If he is, maybe I could send him to go looking for Yohji. I don't think he'd mind much._

As he heard something hitting against the window with a soft 'thump', Aya first noticed what was going on outside. It did little to improve his temper.

At the last moment refraining from taking his katana with him, he stormed to the door.

*****

Yohji wondered what the people who knew him only as the life of the party would think of him if they saw him now. He was covered with half-melting snow from head to toe, though he was proud to notice Omi had taken quite some hits from him as well.

_This is actually fun. Of course it might be different if it wasn't Omi._

A quick glance around told him he was near the door Omi had tried to reach earlier.

_Maybe it's time to end it and get warm again? Oh, and I still have to deliver Ken's medicines. Aya's probably not very happy with the delay._

A blur of white came heading his way and he quickly stepped aside, grinning. It flew past him at quite a safe distance, to hit against something, a wall Yohji assumed.

Omi looked absolutely crushed at his miss. In fact he looked downright frightened.

_Huh? It's not that much a disaster to miss once, is it? Is this some kind of trick ; pretending there's something -or someone- scary behind me to ambush me by surprise?_

As Omi made no move to throw any more snowballs, Yohji cautiously peeked over his shoulder.

_Oooops. No wonder Omi has that look in his eyes._

Omi's carefully aimed missile had found a different target after having been dodged by its intended victim. A lump of melting snow was slowly tracing down Aya's jacket. 

_He does not look like he can laugh at it._

"Ken's medicines?" Aya asked -commanded- finally, his voice made of ice.

After a quick search Yohji located the shopping bags he had dropped earlier. "Here they are."

With a last glare - _why does he aim that in my direction? it was Omi's projectile! -_ Aya disappeared back inside, closing the door as quietly as he had opened it.

_It's ... unnatural. If he's so mad at me, he should throw with doors, stuff like that._

"I guess playtime's over." Omi sighed, disappointment clear.

Yohji shrugged. "It was fun while it lasted. I'm practically freezing though."

Omi smiled. "That's because you're not moving anymore. You lost and the victory is mine. And as a prize I want ..... "

".... a cup of hot chocolate?" 

"Yeah!"

"All right then, let's get back inside."

-to be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Cold snow and hot chocolate

Warnings/notes : Yohji x Omi, Aya x Ken [in the background]. fluff. Aya being a bit ooc. kissing

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 25th march 2003, by Misura, original plot conceived at a snowy day in december 2002, adapted for a more happy and final ending at 6th march 2003

part 4 of 4 parts 

for Kinneas, I hope you like it.

**********

"Ken...." Aya said, in a tone that hinted that he was about to loose patience.

"No." Ken replied, pursing his lips. "It will taste awful, I know it will and I'm not going to take it."

"But....."

"No. I don't need it anyway. I'm not *that* ill."

"For me?" 

Ken quickly looked away at the wall. "I said 'no'."

Swallowing the last bits of his pride, Aya added : "Please?"

Shoulders sagged in defeat, Ken gave in. It was very hard to refuse Aya anything when he asked for it so nicely. He did have one condition though. "All right, if you kiss me afterwards."

A slight frown. "You're ill. Kissing you might make me ill too."

Ken pouted, looking, Aya considered regretfully, absolutely irresistable. "Don't you love me anymore?"

__

I should have seen that one coming. Ah well.

"Don't talk stupid," he said curtly. "Of course I love you."

__

If only for making me able to say that again to a living person. I'll cherish you forever.

Smiling, Ken leaned back into the cushions. "I love you too, Aya. Now give me that horrible stuff you call a medicine before I change my mind." he murmured.

*****

Humming softly, Yohji poured the hot chocolate in two cups before returning to the living room. He had changed into a soft and loose-falling sweater that suited his mood somehow. 

__

It's nice and comfortable, I guess, only it doesn't look like much. It's not like there's anyone to impress at the moment though. Except Omi that is. 

Omi accepted the steaming mug with a grateful nod. "Thanks, Yohji-kun! Your hot chocolate is the best there is!" Closing his eyes, he took a sip, careful not to burn his tongue.

__

That sweater looks really good on him. It's not as provocative as some of his other outfits. Makes him look less out of reach. 

Yohji noticed Omi's eyes wandering over his clothing and wished he had picked out something different to wear.

__

He probably thinks I look sloppy in this. That I don't care because I'm 'just' with him. Too late for regrets now though. Not that it makes any difference in the long run.

"Yohji-kun?" Omi asked, feeling warm and fuzzy from the sweet, warm liquid that flowed through his body. It seemed not such a big thing to lean a bit closer to Yohji.

"Yes, chibi?" Yohji answered, hesitating if he should move away a little or profit from this unexpected opportunity to feel Omi this close to him.

Omi frowned. _Why did he have to call me by that name? I hate it, even if he means it kindly._

Sighing, he shrugged it off. He was not going to let a small thing like that ruin the moment.

"Are you still interested in my dreams? Or were you just joking when you said that?"

Yohji perked up. "Of course I wasn't."

Omi was by now almost touching him, their bodies only inches apart. He stared dreamily in the distance and mumbled : "You see, it's kind of weird but I dreamt about us, in almost exactly this kind of situation, sitting on a couch really close to eachother."

It was on the tip of Yohji's tongue to reply he too had had a dream of that kind, but he kept the words from slipping out at the last moment. "Oh?" he managed instead.

Omi nodded, seemingly not caring about this inadequate reply.

"And do you know what we were doing in that dream?" His face had somehow come very close to Yohji's, who swallowed.

__

I bet he's going to tell me we were watching TV or something. 

"Uhm, no?" 

A slight frown crept back up to Omi's face.

__

Is he embarrassed by me? He's so talkative normally, yet now he hardly says a thing. Was I mistaken all that time I thought he was watching me?

"We were doing something like this." he said, taking a decision.

__

All or nothing, I guess. 

With that thought, he leaned over and touched his lips to Yohji's.

__

Whaaaat?! *Omi* dreams about him and me kissing?! I can't believe this. 

Slightly breathless, Omi broke the kiss and looked at Yohji.

__

What does he think of *that*? 

"You taste like chocolate, all sweet and sugar." Yohji murmured, still a bit tonguetied by the surprise. "I always thought you would."

Omi started to smile. "I can't decide what you taste like yet. Will you let me try and find out?"

Yohji blushed. Omi decided he had never looked more cute and well, vulnerable.

"Are you really serious about that Omitchi? I mean ...." 

"I've never been more serious about something in my life." Omi replied. "I like you."

"I .... like you too. And I'll do everything I can to make sure you'll never regret asking me."

"Good." Omi replied, snuggling closer again to Yohji.

~OWARI~


End file.
